Amor Eterno
by Yakumo Tatsuru
Summary: (Yaoi) La guerra terminó hace ya varios años, la vida normal es mejor de lo que imaginaban... y tal vez sea tiempo de vencer viejos temores.
1. Cap1

"Amor Eterno"  
  
Por: Sophia Belmont  
  
Varias parejas, pero es sorpresa ^_^. Shonen Ai, Angst, Death fic... y ya saben ke los personajes de GW no son míos, al igual ke todas las personas que escriben fanfics referentes a la serie, así ke no me reclamen nada (sé ke no lo harán, o al menos no en ése sentido). Pónganse cómod@s y disfruten su lectura.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
-"Por favor, por favor, contesta"- se repetía una y otra vez el joven ex- piloto del Deathscythe. Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y ahí estaba él, frente a su laptop, intentando contactar por enésima vez a la única persona que podría ayudarlo en ésos momentos. ¿Por qué él? Por que Heero era la razón de su problema, Trowa estaba del otro lado del mundo y Wufei.pues, no era muy bueno dando consejos sobre el amor. Así que Quatre era la persona que había estado buscando desde la mañana, pero para su mala suerte, estaba más ocupado que de costumbre administrando los satélites de recursos naturales de la familia Winner.  
  
-Maldición, si no me contesta voy a tener que dejar mi destino al azar. Bien, aquí voy, cara, me le declaro a Heero, cruz, me espero a que él me diga algo por lo menos por otra semana. No me falles amiga.  
  
Formó un puño con su mano, colocó la moneda sobre su dedo pulgar, y justo cuando se disponía a lanzarla al aire, la figura del joven rubio apareció en la pantalla.  
  
-¿Sí? Ah, eres tú Duo - decía mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro como solía hacerlo  
  
-¡Q-chan! ¡Qué gusto me da! Por cierto, no te ves muy bien ¿pasa algo?  
  
-Nada grave, es solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo de descansar últimamente. Pero qué me dices tú?, qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?  
  
-¿¿¿¿Yooo????- la verdad es que no tenía por qué sorprenderse de que Quatre le comentara algo sobre su situación antes de que se la contara, después de todo siempre había sido así, pero notó que a pesar de su sonrisa y la aparente tranquilidad que mostraba, el ex-piloto del Sandrock se había dado cuenta de que algo lo inquietaba.  
  
-¿O me equivoco?  
  
-No.sí.  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-Olvidé que no podía engañarte a ti por lo de tu don- diciendo esto volvió a sonreír - pero así está bien, de otra forma se me habría olvidado el por qué te llamé.  
  
-De todos modos ya lo hubiera notado  
  
-¿Ah sí? -Esta vez se sorprendió ¿Qué acaso era tan transparente?  
  
-Es que no me has dicho casi nada  
  
-Bueno, es porque.un momento, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?  
  
-Nada- le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se encogía de hombros sonriendo (¿se han dado cuenta de que son muy risueños?)  
  
-¡Q-chan! ¿Quieres decir que hablo demasiado?- e hizo una mueca de disgusto fingido  
  
-Hahaha, para nada, ésa es tu forma de ser y no tiene nada de malo. ¿y bien?  
  
-Mmm, es sobre Heero.  
  
-¿Ya hablaste con él?  
  
-Es lo que iba a hacer, pero no sé, ¿y si me rechaza?  
  
-Vamos Duo, él ha cambiado últimamente. Ya no es el soldado frío y sin sentimientos que llegamos a conocer. ¿Recuerdas lo de tu cumpleaños?  
  
-Sí.  
  
No pudo evitar el sonrojarse al recordar ése suceso, nunca habría imaginado a Heero organizando una fiesta con lo antisocial que solía ser. Le llevó un pastel de queso y cerezas con trocitos de almendra, lo abrazó para felicitarlo y también le dio su regalo: un precioso paisaje pintado por él, vaya que si tenía talento. y una hermosa sonrisa que mostraba más a menudo. Ése había sido sin duda uno de los mejores días de su vida.  
  
-Pero.-volvió a tomar la palabra- ¿y si sólo quiere que seamos amigos? Ya sabes.yo. yo también soy hombre. y ella siempre lo sigue.  
  
-Pues, si lo dices por Relena, Trowa me dijo que la había rechazado, le dijo que ya quería a alguien más.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo mientras su rostro se iluminaba. Pero, ¿estás seguro?  
  
-Sí, no tengo por qué dudar de lo que Trowa me diga  
  
-Confías ciegamente en él ¿verdad?  
  
-No veo por qué no  
  
-Por cierto, pronto va a ser su cumpleaños, ¿por qué no aprovechas la ocasión y le dices que lo amas? Sin duda sería el mejor regalo que podría recibir.  
  
-No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro de lo que siente hacia mí  
  
-¡Quatre! ¿Quieres que me le declare a Heero y tú tienes miedo de decirle algo a Trowa?  
  
-Con él es diferente  
  
-¡Por supuesto que es diferente! Él y tú son mucho más unidos que Heero y yo  
  
-Eso no es cierto, estamos igual, yo lo decía por que me trata como a su hermano menor  
  
-Si, como no. ya sé, hoy mismo voy a ir a hablar con Heero si me prometes que tú también harás lo mismo con Trowa el día de su cumpleaños  
  
-¿Qué? Pero, él está muy lejos.  
  
-Ya veremos qué hacer. Entonces ¿hecho?  
  
-He.hecho.  
  
-O.K. Te veo luego Quatre, bye!  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Después de que la imagen de Duo desapareció de la pantalla, Quatre se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Sabía que Duo cumpliría su palabra y eso lo dejaba a unas cuantas semanas de confesarle a Trowa todo su amor. Por una parte estaba preocupado por su reacción, sabía gracias a él que Heero era gay.pero, ¿y si él no? Por otro lado, se sentía feliz, por que ya no tendría que cargar con ése sentimiento de duda para toda su vida, y pasara lo que pasara, al menos sabría que él lo amaba.  
  
Continuará.  
  
N.A.:  
  
O.K, el capítulo es muuuuy corto, pero ya tengo una buena parte en mi cuaderno. No lo he continuado ni pasado a la computadora, pero siento ke ésta es la única forma de presionarme a mi misma a terminar ¬¬. Es mi primer fic, así ke no se desesperen Si se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, se los agradezco mucho T.T, espero ke a alguien le guste ;_; Cualquier comentario será muy bien recibido a yakumo_tatsuru@yahoo.com.mx o a angie_loves_trowa@hotmail.com Nos vemos! Ah, y recuerden ke no todo es lo ke parece 


	2. Cap2

"Amor Eterno"  
  
Por: Sophia Belmont  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Bien, había hecho una promesa y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla. Como tenía solo ése día, decidió darse prisa y se arreglarse lo mejor posible (a pesar de que sus amigos solían decirle que siempre se veía bien con lo que se pusiera)  
  
Deshizo su trenza y su cabello cubrió su espalada por completo. Era suave y sedoso, de un lindo color castaño que resaltaba lo brillante de sus ojos violeta.  
  
Se desvistió y entró a la regadera. El agua recorría todo su delgado y bien formado cuerpo.pequeñas gotas juguetonas que se deleitaban con su piel tan suave.un hombre fascinante sin duda.  
  
Para cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que se había tardado más de lo que tenía previsto. Se había relajado tanto que simplemente perdió la noción del tiempo. Cepilló su cabello y lo trenzó como de costumbre aunque no le gustaba peinarse con el cabello todavía mojado, pero debía darse prisa por que todavía tenía qué elegir su ropa.  
  
Siempre vestía de negro y ese día no sería la excepción. Al principio tenía planeado ponerse algo totalmente diferente para una ocasión tan especial, algo más formal.pero al probar varias opciones totalmente oscuras le dio la impresión de que iba a un funeral.  
  
Decidió intentar con un traje negro pero ésta vez usando una camisa blanca y una corbata de moño. En primera, parecía mesero de restaurante francés, y en segunda, no soportaba la corbata.  
  
Por fin, eligió una camisa blanca con cuello alto, debajo de una negra arremangada por encima de sus codos, pantalones y botas igualmente negros, algo así como cuando conoció a Heero. Terminó de arreglarse y se dispuso a salir.  
  
Cuando se vio en el espejo, recordó que no había sido precisamente un amor a primera vista. Ellos se habían conocido durante la guerra, hace ya casi 10 años, ignorando por completo que ambos estaban del mismo lado.  
  
La primera vez que lo vio, éste estaba de espaldas apuntándole a quien le pareció una señorita indefensa e inocente, así que como buen samaritano decidió defenderla y le disparó a quien creyó era el malo, o sea Heero (se arrepentiría después en varias ocasiones el no haberlo dejado hacer su trabajo). Éste se incorporó y cuando quiso tomar su arma le volvió a disparar. ¡Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que la dama se interponía entre ambos! Fue entonces cuando Heero volteó y pudo verlo mejor, era bastante atractivo. No tuvo mucho tiempo de analizarlo porque justo en ése momento Deathscythe y Wing salían a flote. Al parecer, Heero no estaba dispuesto a que le robaran su preciado Gundam y se lanzó en unos torpedos, saltando justo antes de que éstos se impactaran en los colosos de gundamio.  
  
Capturaron a Heero, y Duo lo ayudó a salir del hospital militar donde lo tenían (ahí supo que tal vez no necesitaba tanta ayuda). Le había otorgado las facilidades para que los mecánicos que estaban con él repararan a ambos gundams, pero él no aceptó. También intentó hacerle plática, pero él lo calló.  
  
A pesar de la actitud que mostraba hacia todos, Duo sabía que Heero no era una mala persona, lo único que necesitaba era un trato más humano, y poco a poco le fue tomando cariño. Se había enamorado de él en tan solo dos días, y eso que nunca antes se había considerado homosexual. Se dio cuenta cuando se fue a otra misión con su gundam alado totalmente reparado con partes del gundam 02. Primero se enojó con él, después de todo tenía planeado sacarle provecho al Wing, y Heero fue el que le robó componentes al Deathscythe. Pero después sintió un vacío que no podía llenar con nada, en verdad le dolía su partida.  
  
Decidió buscarlo, y ya que tenían las mismas misiones, lo acompañó en varias de ellas, incluso se fue a la misma escuela que él. De ahí en más todo era una larga historia.  
  
La casa de Heero no estaba muy lejos y se fue caminando. De hecho, casi todos habían decidido vivir en la Tierra y relativamente cerca unos de otros. Los únicos que no podían eran Trowa y Quatre porque debían viajar constantemente.  
  
Llegó y lo primero que notó fue que la luz del recibidor estaba encendida y se veía a través de la ventana que daba a la calle. Se extrañó mucho, porque a Heero le gustaba leer en su cuarto a ésa hora, y si mal no recordaba, la luz de su cuarto no podía dar hasta la sala.  
  
Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta oyó una voz de hombre que se le hacía familiar, pero no lograba identificar de quién se trataba. Después, pudo distinguir claramente la risa de Heero.  
  
Se quedó pensando con quién estaría Heero. De pronto, oyó también la voz de una mujer y se confundió todavía más ¿qué estaba pasando allá adentro?  
  
La única forma de saberlo era entrando, así que por fin tocó el timbre y fue su amor quien lo recibió.  
  
-Hola Duo, que bueno es verte por aquí  
  
-Pero Heero, acabo de venir ayer  
  
-No importa. ¿Gustas pasar?  
  
-¿No hay problema?  
  
-Ya sabes que no. Adelante -le dijo mientras se colocaba a un lado de la puerta dejándolo pasar.  
  
-Gracias.-Definitivamente Heero seguía siendo hombre de pocas palabras, era algo que quizá nunca iba a cambiar, pero Duo lo amaba tal y como era  
  
Una vez que estuvo adentro, Heero cerró la puerta tras de sí, y él y su amigo intercambiaron un corto beso en los labios a manera de saludo, luego el trenzado se dirigió a la sala.  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-Hola Duo, hace mucho que no nos encontrábamos  
  
-¡Trowa! ¡Amigo, qué gusto de verte! - en parte, también lo decía porque al menos no era algún amante de Heero ni nada por el estilo, que era lo que se había imaginado.  
  
Se dieron un efusivo abrazo y también se dieron un beso, era una costumbre que habían adquirido hace poco los ex-pilotos de gundams. Existía un lazo de amistad muy fuerte y especial entre todos ellos, eran como una familia y siempre estaban pendientes de lo que les sucedía a los demás a pesar de la distancia.  
  
-Hola Catherine, también es bueno verte  
  
-Hola  
  
Heero le ofreció asiento a Duo y todos se quedaron platicando  
  
-Pero cuéntenme, ¿qué los trae por acá?, creí que estaban muy lejos- comentó el joven de ojos violeta mientras aceptaba una taza de café.- Gracias Heero  
  
-Bueno -Catherine tomó la palabra- Trowa consiguió empleo como mesero en un restaurante cerca de aquí, pero estoy segura de que pronto lo ascenderán de puesto. Es un chico muy talentoso y siempre da lo mejor de sí  
  
-Pues, ser mesero no requiere de mucha ciencia-expresó Trowa. Se le veía algo molesto y los ahí presentes se dieron cuenta de su cambio de actitud, que hasta el momento había permanecido alegre.  
  
-Trowa.-Catherine sabía qué era lo que le preocupaba (y yo también, je). - ¿Por qué no vas por más galletas a la tienda?  
  
-Vamos, ustedes son las visitas, voy yo- replicó Heero  
  
-Por mí no hay problema, ya sé de cuales traer- dicho esto, el joven ex- piloto del Heavyarms se levantó del sofá y salió a la calle.  
  
Heero y Duo lo siguieron con la vista y una vez que desapareció tras la puerta se dirigieron hacia Catherine.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Trowa? preguntó el chico trenzado  
  
-Lo que pasa es que se salió del trabajo por que ya no quería estar ahí, pero.  
  
.Flashback.  
  
-¿Estás seguro muchacho?  
  
-Sí, señor  
  
-¿No podrías quedarte por lo menos otro mes? Te aumentaré el sueldo  
  
-Me temo que no señor  
  
-Catherine, convence a tu hermano.  
  
-Jefe, Trowa ha tomado una decisión, y no veo razón alguna para obligarlo a cambiarla  
  
-Está bien, pero piénsalo. Te doy lo que queda del día para que reflexiones.  
  
Y dicho esto, se retiró dejando a los dos hermanos a solas.  
  
-Trowa, ya sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, pero ¿por qué te quieres ir tan de repente?  
  
-Porque no gano suficiente dinero  
  
-No me opongo a que te propongas metas más altas, pero aquí tenemos un lugar donde vivir. Sólo necesitamos dinero para alimentos y gastos personales ¿para qué quieres más?  
  
-Porque yo quiero comprar una casa decente para vivir con la persona que más adoro en este mundo. Quiero que juntos formemos un hogar.pero eso no será posible mientras yo siga siendo un simple payaso de circo  
  
Catherine se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermano. Nunca antes había mostrado alguna inconformidad hacia su trabajo.  
  
-¡Trowa, por favor no digas eso! yo no creo que a él le interese. Además, entretener a la gente es un trabajo honesto, y no veo por qué tengas que avergonzarte de ello, aparte  
  
-¡¿Qué no entiendes?! Yo no quiero condenarlo a una vida miserable.  
  
-Pero él podría mantenerte!. Eso tampoco tiene nada de malo, incluso se da el caso de hombres que son mantenidos por sus esposas. Ahora, ustedes dos que son hombres, no tienen que ponerse a pensar en quién aporta el dinero, los dos vivirían juntos y felices. Y aún es muy pronto para que te pongas a pensar ésas cosas, ni siquiera son novios  
  
Tenía una expresión que Catherine nunca había visto en él, pero se dio cuenta de que el amor que Trowa sentía hacia esa persona era real y sincero, al punto de querer lo mejor para él.  
  
-Está bien Trowa, entiendo. En ese caso te deseo lo mejor. Cuenta con eso  
  
-Gracias, hermana.  
  
.Fin del Flashback.  
  
-Pero Trowa se decepcionó mucho cuando vio que el único trabajo que pudo conseguir fue de mesero. Le dije que era un buen comienzo considerando la situación actual del país, pero se pone así cada que se acuerda de que todavía le falta tiempo para realizar su sueño.  
  
-¿El de encontrar un hogar?- preguntó Heero  
  
-Así es. Por cierto, cambiando de tema, también venía a visitarte por otro asunto. Y ya que tú también estás aquí Duo, aprovecho para preguntarles a los dos si me quieren ayudar a organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Trowa  
  
-¿Organizar su fiesta? ¿Nosotros?  
  
-A menos que vallan a estar muy ocupados  
  
-Para nada, yo encantado. ¿Qué dices tú Heero?  
  
-Por mí no hay problema  
  
-Entonces, que les parece si nos vemos mañana a las 10:00 a.m. en el "Coffee Palace"  
  
-Hecho  
  
-Bien  
  
-Por cierto Catherine- el joven trenzado tomó la palabra-¿Quién es ésa persona tan especial para Trowa?  
  
-¿No se los ha dicho? Pues se trata de  
  
-Oigan, la tienda ya estaba cerrada y.por qué me miran así?  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Trowa que acababa de llegar. Al parecer ya había recuperado los ánimos  
  
-Bueno, no importa, de todos modos ya es tiempo de que nos vayamos. Gracias por todo Heero. Nos vemos. Bye Duo!  
  
-Adiós Catherine, Trowa  
  
-Adiós chicos  
  
-Heero, creo que yo también tengo que irme  
  
-Entonces nos vemos a las 10 en el café. Buenas noches  
  
-Que descanses Heero, hasta mañana - se dieron su "beso" de despedida y Duo salió  
  
Camino a su casa, se quedó pensando en qué le iba a decir a Quatre, después de todo no había podido declarársele a Heero como tenía planeado. Seguramente se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa por lo de Trowa, y conociéndolo, sabía que haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir unas vacaciones cerca de ahí o algo por el estilo. Y estaría dispuesto a ayudar con lo de la fiesta.  
  
Continuará.  
  
N.A.  
  
Bueno, ya está lista la segunda parte, espero ke les haya gustado ^-^ Muchas gracias a todas las personas ke me enviaron sus comentarios del otro capítulo, en verdad se los agradezco mucho  
  
Ya saben, recibo de todo a mis direcciones de coreo yakumo_tatsuru@yahoo.com.mx Y a angie_loves_trowa@hotmail.com  
  
Espero terminar pronto el capítulo 3, y un fic corto llamado "El Hombre de mis Sueños" de Duo y Heero  
  
Nos vemos! 


End file.
